


Das, wonach es aussieht

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Kitsch für zwischendurch weil es gerade schon genug Drama gibt, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: "Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht! Okay, vielleicht ist es ganz genau das, wonach es aussieht."





	Das, wonach es aussieht

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist kurz und ganz viel Kitsch, aber irgendwie muss ich das als Ausgleich zu der ganzen Angst auch hier hochladen. Aus Prinzip und so.

_Okay_ , denkt Ringo sich und schüttelt seinem Spiegelbild gegenüber schließlich nur den Kopf, _so nicht_ , das ist absolut dämlich. Seine Beziehung mit Easy ist zwar manchmal wirklich eine absurde Anreihung von Klischees, aber die sind _gut_ , und fühlen sich so verdammt _richtig_ an, dass er sie inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr hinterfragt, das ist schon irgendwie okay. Aber das hier? Das ist selbst für sie beide eine Nummer zu viel.

 

Gedanklich hat er auf jeden Fall schon mit diesem Ansatz abgeschlossen und wenn es nach ihm geht, muss niemand jemals davon erfahren, dass er die Idee überhaupt erst hatte.

 

Blöd nur, dass Easy in genau dem Moment in seinem Zimmer auftaucht. Unangekündigt, ohne zu klopfen, _wie immer eben_ , weil ihre WGs in den letzten Jahren noch mehr zu einer großen zusammengewachsen sind als sowieso schon, und weil selbst davor keiner hier in diesem Haus sowas wie _Grenzen_ oder _Privatsphäre_ auch nur annähernd ernst genommen hat.

 

Es ist ihm einmal passiert, es ist ihm zehnmal passiert, und er ist genauso oft unfreiwillig in den merkwürdigsten privaten, _geheimen_ Situationen gelandet, und vermutlich wird es keiner von ihnen je lernen, aber gerade jetzt verflucht er sich wenigstens dafür, dass er nicht einfach ein einziges Mal die gottverdammte Tür abgeschlossen hat.

 

„Hey, Ringo, hast du –“ Easy stoppt mitten im Satz und Ringo kann ihm nicht mal übel nehmen, dass er ihn daraufhin einfach nur mit offenem Mund anstarrt. Ganz ehrlich, das ist wahrscheinlich noch die harmloseste Reaktion, auf die er überhaupt hoffen konnte.

 

Langsam lässt Ringo wenigstens den vor sich ausgestreckten Arm sinken und klappt die Box zu, die er in der Hand hält, aber zu spät ist es jetzt sowieso schon. Das Zimmer ist nicht besonders groß und von der Tür aus, in der Easy immer noch steht, ohne sich zu rühren, _muss_ er Ringo zwangsläufig theatralisch vor dem Spiegel knien sehen.

 

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!“, sagt er trotzdem automatisch – und verdreht im nächsten Moment die Augen über sich selbst, denn ganz ehrlich, wie dämlich war das denn bitte? Er hätte auch gleich ein schriftliches Geständnis ablegen und von Tobias beglaubigen lassen können, dass es _genau das_ ist, wonach es aussieht, das hätte auch schon keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht.

 

„Ringo…“, ist alles, was Easy schließlich sagt. So leise, dass Ringo ihn kaum hört, vor allem, weil ihm gerade so viele andere _laute_ Dinge durch den Kopf gehen, aber er versteht ihn trotzdem. Ringo schließt kurz die Augen. Nicht lange genug, um seine Gedanken auch nur annähernd zu ordnen, aber vielleicht lange genug, um das bisschen Mut zusammenzunehmen, das er noch braucht. Nicht, dass er wirklich Angst hat, aber _Gefühle_ – vor allem seine eigenen – sind ihm immer noch nicht so ganz geheuer.

 

„Okay“, sagt Ringo leise und beißt sich auf die Lippe, kann aber gleichzeitig auch nicht anders, als leicht zu grinsen, weil einfach alles so absurd ist, „Vielleicht ist es ganz genau das, wonach es aussieht.“

 

Dann steht er auf und macht zwei Schritte auf Easy zu, im selben Augenblick, in dem sich auch Easy wieder bewegt und selbst auf Ringo zugeht, und vielleicht bleibt Ringo auch deshalb ein bisschen dichter an Easy gedrängt stehen, als er eigentlich vorhatte. Aber seine Vorhaben kann er sich heute sowieso schenken.

 

In einer Hand hält er immer noch die Schachtel mit den Ringen, mit der freien greift er nach Easys, und sieht ihn dann direkt an. Easy lächelt leicht und drückt kurz seine Hand, und Ringo war sich davor schon sicher, _mehr_ als sicher, aber in dem Moment wird ihm wieder so verdammt bewusst, dass er das _Richtige_ tut, dass er gar nicht anders kann, als zu fragen: „Willst du?“

 

„Klar will ich!“ Easy strahlt ihn an, Ringo strahlt zurück, und er ist sich sicher, dass sie gerade ganz klischeehaft _um die Wette_ strahlen, aber scheiß drauf, das ist wieder eines dieser Dinge, die er absolut nicht hinterfragen muss. Spätestens, als Easy die Arme um seinen Hals legt und sich ein Stück weit nach oben streckt, um ihn zu küssen, ist alles andere sowieso erst mal egal.

 

(Selbst Tobias, den Ringo aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnimmt, und der die beiden ungläubig vom Flur aus anschaut, bis Ringo _endlich_ die verdammte Tür wieder zumacht. Und _abschließt_. Über seinen Job als Easys Trauzeuge können die beiden auch später noch in Ruhe reden.)


End file.
